The Hokage's greatest error
by cursed-horsefish
Summary: We've heard hundreds of reasons for why the Kyuubi attacked, well now we know the true reason for it's attack on the leaf village. Now revised.


He was on a mission, the most important mission of his life, he couldn't stand the thought of returning home in a week without accomplishing it.

Red eyes stared at him as he entered the room that looked like it had come out of a sewer. It had never seen such determination in the blue eyes; it had never thought the young man could be so serious about anything.

"I need to know why you did it." His voice was calm and just above a whisper another oddity.

"**Why I did what you'll have to be more specific." **It knew very well what the blond teenager wanted but it couldn't reveal that.

To its surprise the boy didn't yell or seem upset. "Why did you attack Konaha? If you're truly the ruler of all demons, you should have had more self control then to attack a village randomly."

The brat was acting smarter than usual as well. **"That isn't something you need to be concerned with, it's not a story you need to hear." **

"Whether I need to hear it or not isn't the question, I have a right to hear it you ruined my life by attacking that night, I have a right to know why my life was ruined. It had to be done to protect the village, I would do the same thing the fourth did if I had to, but why did you show up that night? What made you attack, what caused you to ruin my life?" It had no idea the boy thought on it so much or that he could be so cynical.

"**It's a long and gruesome tale, filled with the blood of innocent's, pain, mental torture, and the betrayals of all those you respect. It's a curse you're first Hokage placed on your village from its creation. Are you sure you want to hear a story that will change how you think of your beloved village?"**

"If it was the fault of the entire village then I'll hear your story. it only makes me surer, I can't become Hokage if I don't know the wrongs of my predecessors."

"**You may forsake you're wish to become the leader of that worthless village, after you hear this terrible tale."**

"_Back before the village hidden in the leaves was created, back when it was only a dream in the mind of your first Hokage. I meet the men in a small trading village just on the outskirts of were Konaha would someday be._

_It was a fine night, no clouds and the last warm night we would have as fall crept into our midst. I saw the man walking over the bridge from the opposite side. He gave me a smile and a nod and I returned the same. As we passed he did something I never thought a man of his status would do..."_

By now the young man before him had moved closer to the bars of the cage then he had ever dared to before.

"Well what did he do?" All seriousness was gone from his tone, and now it was only the voice of a child caught up in a good story.

"**He groped me, and when I turned and confronted him about it he said sorry miss. YOU'RE IDEOT FIRST HOKAGE MISSTOOK ME FOR A WOMAN." **

In a poof of smoke the once great fox turned in to a man in his early twentys, that made Haku look as manly as Ibiki. He had long hair hanging down to his knees, in a shade of red never seen before. Violet eyes that were big and round didn't seem like they could belong to a fox demon. Pail unmarked skin and a smooth face with not a single jagged line or scar. Thin red eye brows, long lashes, and manicured, slim, pail hands, with fine well cared for nails that came to a point. His slim body was clothed in a midnight red kimono, with a blood red nine tailed sash holing it closed, and blood red battle slippers, that looked more like women's dancing shoes.

The young man also known as Naruto fainted on the spot.

So do you like it I just thought there are so many theries on why the kyubi attacked why not add another? ALL HOKAGES ARE PERVERTS. Come on you know that's the only reason Narutos training with Jiraya it's because you must be a pervert to become Hokage Tusnade is probably a closet Yaoi fan or something.


End file.
